


Slice of Life: Adaptation

by The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)



Series: Life [17]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Bigotry, Biting, Family, Fifty-Five Fiction, Guilt, Horror, Love, M/M, Microfic, Romance, Secret Relationships, Slash, Undead, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty-five words exactly on the subject of parental disappointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Life: Adaptation

Kevin's mother often claimed that people were strong enough to adapt to almost anything. This had proven itself true countless times in his life. Still, his mother would have had a coronary at some of the things he was growing used to—and beginning to love.

Like tasting his own blood when Javier kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, author's notes longer than the fic itself...
> 
> Sometimes I jot down an idea for a story, but never come up with anything to do with it. Then, later, I'll find it again and think, "Eh, screw it, there's a whole story here." But then I have to fuss with it, because I'm anal about the truly short-form stories. I don't really consider it a proper drabble unless it's exactly 100 words (though I've gotten lazy and settled for 101, because it's an aesthetically pleasing number).  
> Likewise, 55 Fiction has to be exactly fifty-five words, not simply no more, but no less...


End file.
